Work in this laboratory is concerned with structure/function relationships in complex regulatory enzymes such as glutamate dehydrogenase, phosphofructokinase and adenylate deaminase. In addition, we are investigating protein-protein interactions. These include interactions between proteins such as those between myosin (or its fragments) and adenylate deaminase and interactions of like subunits as exemplified by the polymerization of actin.